Colour Series: Yellow—Shining Star
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: KiKuro—Malam ini adalah malam yang cerah untuk selalu bersama, ditemani dengan rasi bintang Aquarius yang menyala paling terang. / Ficlet / For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday / RnR?


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Colour Series**__**: Yellow—Shining Star © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**AU, OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai, cliché, ficlet, et cetera**_

_**Summary:**_

—_**Malam ini adalah malam yang cerah untuk selalu bersama, ditemani dengan rasi bintang Aquarius yang menyala paling terang.**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, **_**minna-san…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kise Ryouta, kedua insan bersurai _baby blue_ dan _blonde _itu sedang berada di balkon rumah Ryouta, sambil melihat ke arah langit. Tak lupa dengan seperangkat teleskop ada di sana.

"Hari ini adalah malam yang cerah ya Tetsuya_cchi_. Aku sangat suka sekali." ujar Ryouta sambil melihat langit-langit yang bertaburan bintang-bintang yang terang itu. Oh—dan jangan lupakan keberadaan bulan purnama yang juga bersinar sangat terang saat itu.

Ah, hari ini benar-benar malam yang sangat cerah.

"Tentu saja, Ryouta_-kun_." jawab Tetsuya singkat. "Bintang-bintang dan bulan saja terang, masa Ryouta_-kun_ tidak terang, sih?" Awalnya Tetsuya sama sekali tidak ingin membuat sensasi humor, Tetsuya hanya ingin membuat suasana tidak tegang saja.

"_Mou_, Tetsuya_cchi_!" Ryouta tidak terima dirinya diejek begitu saja oleh Tetsuya. Ryouta membalasnya, "Tetsuya_cchi_, bintang-bintang saja bisa tersenyum, masa Tetsuya_cchi _wajahnya datar terus?"

"Tapi, bintang-bintang tidak punya mulut Ryouta_-kun_."

"Anggap saja itu kiasannya saja, Tetsuya_cchi_!"

"Kenyataannya memang tidak ada 'kan?"

Ryouta ngambek, ia selalu saja kalah debat dengan Tetsuya. Tetsuya menampilkan senyum tipis—meledek Ryouta lagi karena kemenangannya—kepada laki-laki bersurai _blonde_ itu. "Ryouta_-kun, _payah ah."

"Tetsuya_cchi _yang tidak asyik," dumel Ryouta. Tangannya meraih teleskop yang sedari tadi terlupakan, ia melihat setiap bintang-bintang yang ada di langit dengan teleskop tersebut. Dan, _bingo_, iris coklat madu Ryouta terbelalak lebar melihat rasi bintang yang ia cari.

"Tetsuya_cchi_! Tetsuya_cchi_! Lihat, aku menemukannya!" Ryouta berteriak heboh, mengagetkan Tetsuya yang sedang bersantai menikmati hembusan angin yang lembut. "Ada apa, Ryouta_-kun_? Kau mengagetkanku."

"M—maaf Tetsuya_cchi_. Tapi, coba lihatlah!" Ryouta menyuruh Tetsuya untuk melihat rasi bintang yang ia temui itu, Tetsuya memegang teleskop itu dan melihat rasi bintang yang Ryouta temukan itu. "Ini—"

"Rasi bintang _aquarius_. Bukankah itu indah? Mereka bersinar dengan terang! Ya 'kan Tetsuya_cchi_?!" Ryouta berteriak antusias sementara Tetsuya hanya mengangguk senang. Ah, senangnya bisa melihat bintang bersama Ryouta hari ini. Ia tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Tidak akan pernah.

Kring.

Ryouta melihat ke arah _handphone_nya yang berbunyi. Oh, ternyata sekarang sudah saatnya. Ryouta berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera memeluk Tetsuya yang berada di sampingnya. Tetsuya terkejut, sangat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya_cchi_! Aku sangat menyayangimu—" kata Ryouta sambil mengencangkan pelukannya kepada Tetsuya. Bisa terlihat rona merah ada di wajah Tetsuya dan wajah Ryouta pula. Tetsuya terdiam, hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Mungkinkah alasan Ryouta mengundangnya ke rumah tadi … adalah ini? "R—Ryouta_-kun_, uhm … terima kasih." Tetsuya tidak bisa berkata banyak hal, Ryouta sudah memberikan hadiah terindah. Tidak mahal, hanya hadiah simpel, yaitu melihat bintang.

"Ah, tentu saja Tetsuya_cchi_. Kautahu tidak? Aku sangat menantikan hari ini. Aku juga sangat senang kalau aku, Tetsuya_cchi_, Akashi_cchi_, Aomine_cchi_, Midorima_cchi_, dan Murasakibara_cchi_ merayakan ulang tahun Tetsuya_cchi_ bersama-sama!" kata Ryouta dengan antusias lagi dan membuat Tetsuya terdiam. "Tapi, mereka tidak bisa datang… Padahal aku ingin kita berkumpul bersama lagi…"

Berkumpul … Bersama …? Tetsuya sangat menginginkan hal itu. Mereka sudah lama terpecah, dan kini sudah tersambung kembali. Rasanya, Tetsuya ingin merayakannya bersama lagi. Seperti dulu.

"Ryouta_-kun_," Tetsuya langsung menyambar ke arah Ryouta yang sedang berdiri. Ryouta sendiri cukup terkejut melihat Tetsuya yang sedang memeluknya dengan … berlinangan air mata? "aku sangat senang Ryouta_-kun_ masih mengingat hari ulang tahunku. Aku juga sangat senang kalau kita semua bisa berkumpul … bersama lagi. Walau hanya Ryouta_-kun_ yang ada di tempat ini, aku sudah senang."

Ryouta terdiam, mendengarkan suara hati Tetsuya. Akhirnya, Ryouta tersenyum simpul dan ia mengelus surai _baby blue_ Tetsuya. "Tetsuya_cchi_ tidak perlu khawatir, aku ada di sini. Dan … terima kasih sudah mau bersamaku, Tetsuya_cchi_…"

_Aquarius_ menyala paling terang, menyinari mereka berdua yang sedang berpelukan di balkon pada malam hari yang cerah tanggal 31 Januari tepat pukul 00.00.

Malam yang cerah—hari yang bahagia.

.

.

.

=Fin=

.

.

.

A/N: KiKuro pertama saya. Wawawa, penuh dengan _fluff_ (hancur)? Ya. Saya paling payah kalau buat beginian, maafkan saya jika jelek.

Mind to review? Krisar dan _flame_ diterima.


End file.
